


Closed for Business

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean is getting ready to close the bookstore at 9, when an incredibly attractive blue-eyed customer walks in.





	Closed for Business

Dean was nearly done with his shift at the bookstore, having put all of the shelves back in order and swept the floor.  It was three minutes until 9, so he went over to the cash register to start counting the till.

He finished counting quickly, making notes in the books on the day’s earnings.  He had just turned to lock the cash drawer up when the front door jingled, signaling a customer.

“Hey, sorry but we’re clos-“ Dean started, turning toward the door.

Standing there, looking absolutely delicious, was the most handsome man he’d ever laid eyes on. Piercing blue eyes were watching him, and the messy dark brown hair on his head just begged for fingers to tame it, or mess it up even more.

The man’s head was tilted in a slight question and his lips were parted, the sight of which made Dean lick his lips in response.

“Um,” Dean swallowed, squaring his shoulders behind the counter again.  “We close at 9…”

The man took a few steps into the bookstore toward Dean, and he took note of their slight height difference. If Dean were to stand right in front of the man, he’d have to tilt his head downward just-so to kiss his lips –

 _Stop thinking about that_ , Dean reprimanded his mind, realizing the man was now right in front of the counter.

“I’m sorry to have come in so late, I didn’t realize you closed at 9,” he said politely, his voice a gravelly bass that sent tingles down Dean’s spine.

Dean cleared his throat, trying to seem cooler than he was.  “Ah, it’s alright.  I can stay open for a few minutes, maybe I can help you with something?”  The break in his voice as he ended the question might have given away Dean’s nervousness, but the man didn’t seem to mind.

“Thank you,” the man replied, eyes leaving Dean to travel around the bookshop.  He stepped away, moving toward the history section.

“I’m Dean, if you need anything,” Dean offered weakly.

The man looked back at him, nodding.  “And I am Castiel.”

“Castiel, right.  I’ll be right here.  If you need me, ya know,” Dean could have facepalmed himself at his nervousness, feeling completely embarrassed at his lack of calm in the face of this man.  Why could he not be super cool and suave around attractive people?

Castiel turned, eyes running over the books on the shelf in front of him.  Dean finished locking up the cash drawer – hopefully Castiel could pay with a card so that he didn’t need to recount the till.

When Dean turned back to the counter, he was surprised to see Castiel standing there, book in hand. He jumped slightly, not having heard the man walk back over.  “Ah, you startled me,” Dean said weakly, taking the book from Castiel.

“ _A History of Dairy Farming in America_?” Dean asked, curious as to why on earth anyone would buy this book, let alone why it was on the shelves of the bookstore.

Castiel looked down at the book, eyebrows raising in surprise.  “Um, yeah,” he replied.  “Fascinating subject, you know…”

He trailed off, looking absolutely adorable.  Dean laughed a bit.  “Sure, man, whatever floats your boat.”  Dean picked up the scanner to check the book out but stopped when Castiel’s hand covered his.

“I actually don’t want the book, Dean,” Castiel said, and Dean looked up at him confused.  Castiel continued, “I just grabbed something random off the shelf, I’m so sorry for wasting your time, I should just go…”

Castiel turned away, taking a couple steps toward the door before Dean could even reply.

“Wait!” Dean called, running around the counter, book still in hand.  Castiel turned to him, a blush on his cheeks.  “Why’d you come in at closing just to not buy a dairy farming book?”

Castiel looked to the floor, obviously embarrassed about something.  “I tend to, um, walk down the streets around here in the evenings,” he said, motioning out the front window.  “Sometimes I see you working in here, and, well, I guess I just – wanted to meet you.”

Dean was frozen, shocked at Castiel’s words.  “You wanted to meet me?” he squeaked (no he did  _not_  squeak) in response, heart starting to beat rapidly.

Castiel took a deep breath, steeling himself and standing up as straight as he could.  “Yes.  I find you ridiculously attractive and wanted to tell you so.  Now, I’ll be going, probably to take a very long shower and attempt to erase this embarrassing situation from my mind.  Good night, Dean.”

He turned back toward the door, hand almost making it to the knob before he was whipped around by Dean’s grip on his arm.  Before Castiel could say anything else, Dean dropped the dairy farming book and pressed his lips against Castiel’s, surprising both of them with the action.

The kiss was brief, a mere press of lips, but it was enough to making them breath heavily.  Dean pulled away after a moment, smiling at Castiel in hopes that it would send the message that he wanted.  “I find you ridiculously attractive as well, Castiel,” he said, making the brunette blush even more.

Dean reached around Castiel, flipping the ‘Open’ sign to ‘Closed’ and locking the door.  That was all the encouragement Castiel needed, as he pressed his body against Dean’s and pulled him in for another kiss.  One of Castiel’s hands wrapped around Dean’s waist, pulling their bodies flush together, as the other hand moved to the back of Dean’s neck, holding him close as they kissed.

Dean’s hands moved to Castiel as well, fingers threading through his messy hair as his tongue requested entrance to Castiel’s mouth.  Lips relented, and tongues began pressing against one another.  The pair of them moved together until Castiel was pressing Dean against the counter, bodies hard against each other.

Dean let Castiel take the lead, loving the enthusiasm that the slightly shorter man was putting into their kiss.  He groaned as Castiel thrusted his hips against Dean’s, letting him feel every inch of the hard-on that was straining in his trousers.

Dean wasn’t too far behind, blood rushing to his groin as Castiel kissed him deeply.  They began a hard and fast rhythm, hips gyrating against each other’s as their mouths stayed connected, delicious sounds from both men being swallowed by the kisses.

One of Dean’s hands snaked down to palm at Castiel’s ass, holding both cheeks in his hand and squeezing as much of the flesh through his trousers as possible.  Castiel loved the feeling, and let Dean know by stepping up the thrusts of his hips, re-aligning slightly so that their cocks were pressed just-right against the hard angles of their hips.

Dean’s middle finger pressed between Castiel’s cheeks, and by now their kisses had become more open-mouth panting against each other’s lips, all concentration being given to the fully-clothed frotting.

“Cas-“ Dean whimpered, not wanting to get ahead of himself, but already so close to the edge.  He palmed Castiel’s ass with more insistence, hoping it was turning the other man on as much as himself.

“Dean, so close,” Cas whispered back, and Dean threw his head back at the wrecked sound of Castiel’s voice.  

“F-fuck!” Dean groaned as he spilled his load inside his boxers, the sticky warmth spreading quickly. Castiel followed almost immediately after, humping against Dean a few more times as his pants got just as messy as Dean’s.

The two men slowed their movements, both of them now too overstimulated for the frotting.  Dean’s head fell forward, leaning on Castiel’s shoulder.  They caught their breath slowly, arms still wrapped around one another and not planning on letting go.

Suddenly Dean started to laugh.  Cas leaned back a bit so that he could watch Dean’s face, because he always looked so beautiful when he laughed.

“Cas, babe,” Dean said between chuckles.  “Next time you want to role play, can we at least get out of our pants?”  Cas stepped back a bit, looking down at his crotch before Dean continued, “This is gonna be a bitch to walk home in.”

Castiel chuckled a bit, sheepish.  “Yes, Dean,” he agreed.  “Next time, I’ll act a lot hornier and tear your clothes off in clear view of the front door.”

Dean laughed at Cas’s bluntness, pulling him in for a sweet kiss.  “Love you, Cas.”

“Love you, too, Dean.”


End file.
